The Oracle (HP crossover)
by Purplezebraprincess
Summary: Lily potter is actually Yuri Uzumaki baby sister to kushina, and the renown Oracle, being able to see the past present and future is a curse and gift, setting everything thing up for her beloved daughter, and giving her all the resources possible, great. - sorry I suck at summaries Shikamaru xFemHarry, rated for future chapters involving sex, violence and cursing, everyday ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything, Harry Potter or Naruto. P.s. I can't right baby talk for the life of me, so I'm sorry for the attempt but ya know I didn't want her to be too intelligent but it came out that way anyway**.

Kakashi paused when he heard a whimpering threw the woods breathing deeply he smelt blood and something sweet. The smell of flowers that lit a memory of a small redheaded sister of his sensi wife. Racing thru the trees bought him closer and he paused blank at what he was seeing. Snapping out of it he jumped down and came closer.

"Hello sweetie, how'd you get out here?" The child flinched, under closer observation he noticed blood from a wound on her neck bruises along her arms along with surprisingly seals. And a torn dress. The child is small, can't be older than 2, skinny as tooth pick with knotty crimson curls, tanish skin and emerald green eyes surrounded by long dark eyelashes. The moment the eyes met his there was no denying whose child this is and how everything will change.

Kakashi leant forward pulling off his anbu mask to reach for her. Surprisingly the eyes widen in recognition and trembling hands reached back. "I-i-i didn't want no more hurt!" She rasped. Kakashi frowned those intelligent eyes held too much pain, picking her up he felt her flinch of pain, anger coursing through him, while she relaxed face tucked in his mask.

Hopping across the rooftops mind racing it's been 12 years since Yuri was sent away, he doesn't know much about her seeing as she was sent away when he was 4, he knows a bit from his father notes and letters of her being an oracle and the council wanting complete control of her but couldn't manage because Kushina wouldn't allow it being that she was her baby sister. He knew the little girl used to follow the Nara clan leader around like crazy, she adored the man from the stories.

Frowning he glanced down at the sleeping body, knowing the Uzumaki clan, all these seals must have been done by Yuri seeing as she was the oracle of said clan. Kakashi wouldn't be surprised that there'd be notes or who knows what else piled in the seals, seeing as they cover most of the child's body. He paused in front of the Hokage's door, noting that a meeting is occurring this late at night must mean a important team is here. He pushed the door open with his foot without pausing to knock trying not to jostle the kid.

"Anbu, report" looking up he paused and blushed though none could tell. Standing in the room is the Shika-Ino-Cho team that most people stay away from due to their fierce reputation.

"I found this child whimpering in the bushes in the woods, the front of her dress is torn, someone tried to slash her throat, upon inspection her body is covered in seals only possible by one clan." Everyone present paused as the realization sunk in. The Nara leader stepped forward, while the other two dropped into their seats. "Is this the daughter of who you're saying?" The Hokage muttered coming around the table. "Yes she has her eyes and as you can see her hair. Her body is pulsing with chakra showing clearly whose clan she belongs to. Not to mention the seals." Seeing their curiosity he slowly turned her face towards them, hearing the gasp he saw Shikaku lean forward, he would know that face anywhere, not to mention the seal now lighting up. He put his hand on it pushing chakra in and watching the scroll come out. Kakashi's eyebrow raised in disbelief. The whimpering bought their attention back. Said attentions eyes fluttered a moan of pain passing plump rosy lips, the child must get from her father. "Where am I?" The rasping voice came outl before big emerald eyes landed on the tan hulking form of the Nara leader. "Shika?" Said man paused in his awe of the similarities "Yes sweetie?" He murmured softly. The little girl cried in joy "Mama said if I focused hard I'd find you!" Shikaku felt his eyes begin to water. "Where's your mama now?" The little face crumbled and hunched in on herself. "Gone, bad man go proof. Papa gone. Rozari all alone with nasty man." She cried.

The Hokage frowned this was wrong, Yuki warned them and they didn't listen, but she got her daughter back to them so it wasn't a complete lost though his heart didn't agree. That little face reminding him of another child in the same boat. Open the scroll in his hand he frowned deepened and his fist clenched.

 _Hey old man, I'm sorry I couldn't make it back but it turns out there was a war to be fought here and I was a key player, I knew I wasn't gonna survive so I took precautions for my daughter, she's just like me, she knows a lot more than a child her age should. You have to protect her. I want Shikaku Nara to be her guardian because I've seen his struggles, I've been keeping a close eye on your world. You have to keep her away from Danzo she'll die before she'll become a broodmare for that freak. I've seen all the possibilities and to save the world and stop the wars. I also knew you won't be able to stop your student, but Rozari will be. Don't sacrifice yourself needlessly. There will be a 4th war by the time she reaches 16, she along with my dear Naruto will be key players and need the support. Don't be surprised when you have a very competent rookie class come through. Rozari is very special and will make the best of all the clan heirs. Do not separate Rozari from Shikamaru, they will be mates. Or from Naruto, their cousins and she'll be a good influence since the civilians don't care for your warnings and abuse him. I strongly suggest Kakashi raise the dear boy he needs a older brother. And Kakashi needs a purpose. Iruka will do well as a support system as well. TRUST ME! You need to grow a backbone, you are the leader of this village, you're in charge of the protections. YOU have the last say PERIOD! Rozari is covered in seals, they hold a lot of things. My whole life. They hold all of her father's possessions seeing as she was the sole heir and he was a trillionaire with sole ownership to a lot of families. Her godfather also gave her half his possession since he knew she wouldn't be coming back. She has certain seals holding things under stasis. Greenhouses, books, animals . Everything I could think of to help improve our way of living from this world. The Uzumaki compound will be theirs. Have Iruka live with Naruto in the main house, the sister house can be furnished with Rozari possessions or to help Naruto. He needs guidance. He malnourished and stubborn. At the end of this note, is part of his inheritance until he's of age to get the rest. The seals on her body will only activate when the time is right. She can also pull on them. She can't help but sprout out advice and the future. You should listen! You can save many lives this way. I have more letters sealed for you. Also is a money pouch at the bottom to get Rozari some clothes and stuff. And lastly I'm sorry old man, I had plans to come back. But I fell in love with a toerag, who turned out to be a brave loving man who died for his daughter and the good of the world. And I wish I could have raised her but it wasn't destined, Shikaku will be a wonderful father, and Yoshin a wonderful mother. Thank you for protecting me as child. Please protect Roro she one of kind and perfect for smiles and fun. Thank you, all my love Yuri Uzumaki-Potta._

 _P.s. You know you can do shadow clones right?_

The third reread the letter multiple times. She correct, he has a lot of work to, and he hasn't been thinking. Quickly making 3 shadow clones he set them to work. Calling for Iruka. He frowned. 'Sir?" Glancing up he realized, everyone was still here. "She said that Shikaku has full custody of Rozari." He nodded immediately, reaching out for the letter and quickly opening the seal, everyone gasped at the huge money purse that fell out followed by a second smaller one. "The bigger one is for her nephew," the men nodded, Kakashi still holding a worn out Rozari.

"Kakashi you're being reassigned, Yuri has requested you be given joint custody of Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi froze, take care of his sensi son? Raise him correctly and teach him about his parents? An honor. "Joint? Who is his primary?" "Iruka Umino, so you can still take missions and the like." He nodded. "I must take Rozari home now, it's very late, Inoichi can you check her tomorrow?" Shikaku asked turning to one of his best friends who quickly nodded. "Of course." "I'll take my leave, I'll bring her by tomorrow sir." The third nodded mind racing as he watched the dazed and injured girl quickly shift toward the Nara Head when he mentioned taking her home. They quickly left out the door, Shikaku cradling the small child. The third smiled, Yuri was right of course, dying for their daughter is very brave. He must have been a good man.

The Nara clan don't know what hit them yet.

 **A/N: So I have bigggg plans for this story, so many ideas. Yuri is Japanese for lily, and Rozari means Rosalie, I thought it was a cute play on the flower names but also kinda classic for the Potter family, I plan on making this pretty AU so I wouldn't come in excepting things right off the back, its rated M because I plan to give the romance between skika and rozari thought out and of course include sex but that won't be until their older, there will be sexual themes and violence because they are ninjas and Rozari is the turning point in this can go ahead and flame if you choose but I won't pay any mind since ya know this is fan fiction and there's millions of stories to choose from and no one is making you read mine. Haha so enjoy, who knows when I'll update again seeing as this story has sat on my phone for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the character Rozari but hey if you wanna go off my story go ahead, as long as it isn't a copy haha.**

Shikaku sighed, brushing the red curls back from the bruised porcelain skin, mind racing while sitting on the couch in the moonlight. He can't help but be sadden by the thought Yuri is never coming home, that little girl was a ray of sunshine during the dark times with a fiery attitude that didn't take no shit from no one.

He grinned at the thought of the girl chasing him and telling everyone she was gonna be , though he knew since she was the oracle that it wasn't true.

Yoshino will be so happy, she always wanted a little girl, or another child. But it wasn't destine, she just couldn't carry to full term it was dangerous to her health after two miscarriages, he never thought she'd get her wish. Shika knows she'll be happy, she adored Yuri seeing as the young girl followed her around as well trying to convince her to date him. Not to mention teach her cool jutsu, which she did often, she was a powerful child. And now he must raise her more powerful daughter he can feel the power radiating off her waves even in her sleep.

Not to mention her beauty the full lips and wild curls, slightly pointed chin and upturned nose must be all her father. The crimson red, thick hair and nicely tanned skin, shining emerald green eyes with thick dark lashes surrounding almond shaped eyes is all her mother. Shikamaru is gonna be a very lucky lad, he is on a different path now, and hopefully he'll be less lazy and more focused and able to learn powerful jutsu.

The window cracking had Shikaku looked up quickly to see Inoichi climbing through with a sundress and some PJs. "I figured you'd need some clothes for the little munchkin." He smiled down at the child who was still practically a baby. "Thanks, I was just gonna stick her in Shikamaru's cloths until Yoshino could take her shopping." Inoichi nodded while they both frowned at the bruises littering the pale skin, looking darker in the light from the window. Shikaku felt a hot rage come over him at the bruises on her tiny thighs and hips. Inoichi wasn't much better, he felt like throwing up, what sick perverted bastard would touch a 2-3 year like that. And how can this angel be so trusting of strangers. This is wrong. Inoichi raced to the kitchen to grab a wet wash cloth and came back handing it to the fuming Nara head the child whimpering in the breeze made him snap out of it, he wiped her down quickly cleaning off dirt and blood, sliding her into her borrowed PJs fast.

"You'll have to tell the hokage." Inoichi whispered watching Shikaku hold the little girl tightly, he nodded. "After all her health checks tomorrow, you'll write a full report after checking her mind." He nodded, "Where she sleeping?" "With Shikamaru, he's an easy going child so he'll let it slide and just cuddle which I can see she needs." Inoichi smiled, it's the truth, seeing as there's picture proof of said child cuddling with cousin at clan parties, even Chouji and Ino at big get togethers. He grinned a bit, his little daughter is a handful and has gotten into fights already at 3-4 with cousins, so there's no doubt there will be trouble between girls over cuddles and much more. Shikaku smiled at Inoichi already on the same wavelength seeing as Rozari will probably be a little trouble maker.

Picking up the slight toddler he carried her through the house on light feet. He heard Inoichi's whispered goodbye and the firm shut of the window. Sliding his son's door open he crept over clothes to his sleeping mat, smiling his son is so adorable he rolled the boy over slightly sliding Ro under the blanket next to him. His sons eye cracked open to peak at his dad, eyebrow raising at the girl in his bed. "Go back to sleep, I'll explain in the morning." A sleepy nod and he was out, unconsciously wrapping an arm over the snuggling girl next to him. Shikaku couldn't help but smile again, getting up he turned to leave to meet his wife eyebrow raised head on.

~~~~Hokage's Office ~~~~~

Iruka nervously entered the office, wondering why he would be called here at such a late hour but not willing to question his superior. Standing there he was shocked there was clone's working on multiple things, he hasn't seen things run this smoothly and military in a few years and surprising it comforted him. Looking around he noticed an anbu standing casually next to the hokage and blushed slightly.

"Iruka I have a mission for you," the hokage paused to have a pull on his pipe. Leaving back in his chair he gave the chunin a hard look, Iruka squirmed. "Uzumaki Yuri has made contact, sending back her daughter, though she has passed. She made a request or more like a demand that you will carry out, regardless of your feelings, being that you have other duties, you will have a teammate of a sense in my anbu. Being as this demand is important you will be debriefed on classified information." Iruka was in shock, he remembered Uzumaki Kushina and there's one other Uzumaki alive right now.

Everyone remembers Yuri, though she left while he was young, the stories were wild, but apparently so was the girl, seeing as she was an oracle this was one mission no matter his anger at the beast that took his parents. The hokage sat patiently letting the man in front of him come to terms with the information in front of him. Signaling Kakashi to secure the room and remove his mask.

"I see you realize whom in talking about, but the information you have isn't all correct, young Naruto was the fourth's son born on the day the kyuubi wrecked havoc on our mighty village. Seeing as the fourth was a master sealer know for his seals trained under a seal master. You'd think people understand the difference between a container and a monster. The only person that could let the monster loose is the child. Say if you were treated like dirt. Abuse and shouted at for things you have no knowledge of. Something your parents died to protect the village from. Something my wife died to prevent. Naruto is an innocent 4 year old craving attention. Someone who needs someone to love him in place of his deceased parents and make him the ninja they knew he'd become. I will protect these children. Being as they are the last relation to the Senju clan. Being as they are the last know Uzumaki of the legendary clans. Yuri has entrusted her nephew into your care, along with the fourths charge Hatake Kakashi. You will move onto the Uzumaki compound and live in the main house, in a few days I'll get the items sealed away put for your use. The sister house belongs to Yuri's own daughter. Yuri has demanded that Rozari and Naruto spend time together seeing as their cousins and all they have left. We are done here, you will pick Naruto up from the orphanage at 9, take him shopping for clothes and food. Defend him from the civilians and meet at my office at 2 pm. Rozari will be here after her check ups to meet her cousin. And Nara to give his report."

Iruka nodded, his mind swirling over the information given to him and the determination to protect the fourth's son and teach him to be the best shinobi possible. The Hokage watch the chunin leave with a determined face with pride and amusement. Leaning back in his chair blowing smoke into the air. The Uzumakis always leave a mark.

 **Sorry for the wait and any spelling errors. I finished this today and wanted to get this up quick no promises on the next update but I have ideas running rampant for future chapters. I just didn't have any motivation to write or any inspiration to continue for a while so I tried to make it long. Thanks for reviewing .**


End file.
